Superman (Vol 1) 708
Synopsis for "Grounded: Part Six" The Superman Squad take Superman to their homebase, the Fortress of Solidarity, in the future. There, they explain that the Superman Squad is formed of several superpowered beings inspired by Superman's heroic acts. Some members include Superman's own descendants, either through blood-relation or adopted; beings that share his Kryptonian heritage, and unrelated beings who all decided to fight for justice. Some of them include non-human or non-Kryptonian members, such as Titano, protector of the Gorilla Galaxy; Superstar, a sentient star system, and Superego, a "good idea" who protects the realm of the collective unconscious. The Superman Squad explain Superman that his recent emotional crisis is not just a matter of indecision, he is actually in danger of losing himself. During the events of New Krypton, Superman recovered his people and lost it again. In the aftermath, he suffered a depression and began doubting his own ideals and principles. Making matters worse, an outside influence is reinforcing that depression. The Superman Squad are confident that Superman will move past his doubts and be the hero he was. The Superman Squad then leave Superman in Lincoln, Nebraska, in the present, where Superman will have an encounter with a woman who will be inspired by his heroic actions. Superman then flies to Lincoln, where a devastating storm is happening. Superman saves a school bus full of children, as he is being watched by Wonder Woman. Then, Superman notices that the storm is creating a flood. Also, a tornado is coming to town, forcing Superman to choose between stopping the tornado or saving the people from the flood. Fortunately, Diana appears and Superman asks her to save the people while he goes to stop the tornado. Although confused, Diana agrees. Superman uses a powerful clap to create a supersonic boom that dissipates the tornado. Meanwhile, Diana puts the people in rooftops to protect them from the flood. Suddenly, she is attacked by Lisa Jennings, who claims she ruined everything. According to Jennings, Superman was supposed to make a difficult choice: sacrifice a few to save the many. However, Diana interfered and Superman was never forced to choose. Just as Jennings is about to attack, Diana punches her and prepares for battle. However, Jennings reminds her that there is still people at risk. Diana is forced to let Jennings go to save more people. After the people is safe, Superman thanks Diana for helping him. Although Diana admits she wasn't here to help since she is on a quest for vengeance, she was inspired by him to act like a hero. Diana then flies away, but not before warning Superman of a woman in black. Superman thinks that the woman in black may be the one she saw on his dream on Chicago. However, Superman puts those feelings aside so that he can help the panicked citizens. He is watched by Jennings, who says that Superman's descent is only beginning. Appearing in "Grounded: Part Six" Featured Characters *Superman Supporting Characters *Wonder Woman *Superman Squad Villains *Black Rock Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Fortress of Solidarity *'Earth' *'Nebraska' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_707 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-grounded-part-five/37-255917/ 708 708